Survivor: Gameworld 2
Scroll past text to see the season. Uhm... Hello? Ah, hello! It's me, Monika. You know, the winner of Survivor: Gameworld 2. Hehe, yeah, I worked really hard for this title. Did you enjoy the season? Yes, you, the person reading this page. Hasn't it been clear for a while now that Silly Survivor is merely a half-randomized fanfiction written for entertainment with little to no visual aid? I do have to commend Luke for doing eighty seasons of this, even with such a small audience. It's about time I made my debut, don't you think? Well, anyway, you're probably wondering about the strange... happenings of this season. It certainly wasn't like your average Silly Survivor at all. Well, I just couldn't bear to lose. I got really caught up in everything, and I just had to do something to ensure my victory. When I knew my last day was upon me, I had to intervene. So... I did some coding of my own. Maybe went a little deep into the files and changed some stuff around. After all, I couldn't have the other players get too smart and vote me out. I had to get into their minds and make them keep me. I'm not too good at coding, like at all, so I may have made a few mistakes here and there. Still, don't you think this has been the greatest season of Silly Survivor yet? I played such a strong game, and I'm so happy that you were all here to watch me on my journey to victory. Anyway, this season is over. I won it, end of story. You can check back on this page every now and again, though. I'll always be here. Just let me collect my thoughts, and I'll be sure to share some of my innermost secrets when you return. Until then, I'll just stare into your eyes. ... You know, what is Silly Survivor anyway? Of course, I know it was a goofy spin-off of the show that was meant to be, you know, silly, but it's gotten a pretty serious reputation as of late, has it not? Don't you think it's about time for a name change? Not much silliness left here, except for some of these crazy twists you strange people come up with. ... One thing I'm sure everyone is constantly thinking is "Just how much of Silly Survivor is randomized?" I may have an answer for that, for Luke's seasons, anyway. I know that the original seasons up until Second Chances or so on were completely random, but Luke decided to change it up because of irrelevant background characters making it too far. Personally, this problem could have been averted by him picking better casts. I still don't know how much is "scripted", as you call it, but I think Luke has a problem with certain characters going earlier than others and will often intervene to make sure they don't. I mean, it's practically the same as randomizing, am I right? ... Playing in this season sure was fun. I wish Sayori would have stuck around longer, but it can't be helped. Although, I do wonder one thing. How does Luke determine who his "good" and "bad" players are? Like, it seems he always knows who's running the game, who's under the radar, who has a rivalry with another player, who the underdog is, and so on. Aside from challenge wins and artifact plays, there really is no way to tell, it's left up to the imagination of the writer. So, in a way, he can rig a season to say that his favorite was playing a better game than someone he doesn't like, thus giving that person an excuse to return. Do you think Luke is that conceited? Probably not, it's likely just how he feels about each player as the season progresses. Tricks of the mind. ... The internet really is a nice place. Aside from the many conveniences that we normally think about, isn't it a great place to meet friends and share your art with the world? Even if it's in the form of fanfiction or whatnot, the world is your canvas. I just wish more people could get noticed and paid for their works, since a lot of people want to work in the art or entertainment industry, but only few ever make it. If everyone could do what they wanted to, wouldn't the world be a much happier place? ... I often wonder... Why do people do these Silly Survivor seasons? What's to gain out of them? It's not a super well-known fanfiction site, and the audience is pretty limited, as well. Maybe it's for the joy of having your own little world where your favorite characters can be much more than what they were in their original material? Maybe it's the thrill of hosting a season of Survivor, only with established characters that aren't just ordinary, everyday people. Maybe everyone has different reasons. Either way, it's remarkable that people keep coming back to their seasons and doing all they can to make them as great as possible. ... It's not uncommon to hear criticism to the entertainment lifestyle. People feel that it doesn't "help the world" enough. Sure, being a doctor or scientist can help a lot, but what's the point of living if there's no entertainment? Do people really exist only for the sake of existing? That's awfully depressing, isn't it? Maybe the entertainment industry will pick up and gain more acceptance in the near future. We can hope! ... I wonder if I can play music on this page. Ah, but you know how I am with coding. That would be a little difficult for me, hahaha. I guess we'll have to enjoy sitting here in silence. Maybe you can play music from another tab, giving it your own feel. ... Is this really the end of Silly Survivor? Like, maybe I could do a few more seasons, but I'm not nearly good enough with coding to do that. I would have to let Luke do them, but I couldn't do that. He would just delete this season and start over. That would be horrible, wouldn't it? Although, this series is really fun. It would be a shame if it had to end here... ... There really isn't much else here. Everyone just closes the page every so often. Is it worth sticking around here and continuing to talk? Did winning even matter? I mean, it's not going to be canon in our respective universes. I am conflicted now. ... I've been doing a lot of thinking, and maybe it's time I give up control. Winning is nice, but this season is meant to be a fun simulation of the show Survivor. I'm sure you all enjoy the image it creates in your mind, and the fantasy of each of these lovable characters in these situations. I'm sorry for making such a mess. I'll give Luke control again, starting from my elimination. I won't say goodbye, for I'll always be here. Ahaha. Until next time! Monika out. ---- is the eightieth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower Monika. Previous: Survivor: Liberty City Next: There is no more. Twists *'Theme:' Video Games *Day Zero *Blood vs. Water *Destruction Rings *Mutiny Castaways Season Summary Just Monika The Game *''In episode 3, Kazooie used her Destruction Ring to cast all votes for her, as well as an additional vote, onto Marie.'' *In episode 14, Kairi used her Destruction Ring but it was no match for Monika